clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Back Stage
:Were you looking for the Backstage from the Penguin Play Awards? The Back Stage was a temporary members-only party room added on July 25, 2008 during the Music Jam. It is another addition to "The Party" series. To access this room, the user needed to be a member. Then, go to the Snow Forts to get purchase a VIP pass then go to the Dock, the player will see there a word saying "Backstage". Clicking on it would take him/her there. Inside there was also a music catalog with past Instruments to buy. The CP Band hung out in here after gigs, and then you could get the background from them. This was also the first members party room. This room was shut down at the end of the Music Jam 2008. The Back Stage returned during the Penguin Play Awards. See Backstage for more information. Between July 17 and 26, 2009, the room returned for the Music Jam 2009. It is confirmed to only allow entrance to Members with Backstage Passes, or "All Access Passes". It looks like 2008 Back Stage, but little differences are between the 2009 and the 2008 editions. Music Catalog (2008) The Music Catalog featured many instruments, such as the tuba, violin, snare drum with drumsticks, and a blue bass guitar. A set of DJ headphones were included, as well as a secret red electric guitar found only by clicking the dot above the "i" of "Music". Music Catalog (2009) The Music Catalog featured many instruments, including tuba, trombone, cowbell, double necked guitar, red electric guitar and a blue bass guitar. There were two secrets in this catalog, the first is the snare drum and the drumsticks that can be found by clicking on the "i" dot of "Music, and the second is a black electric guitar, which can be found by clicking on the "o" of "Catalog". Trivia *You need a Backstage Pass to get in. *It is the only party room to have a catalog so far (except the Box Store). *It is only accessible by members. *Many attempts by non-members to break in has been attempted. Only non-members using WPE PRO got in. *This is the third of eight rooms that needs an item to go inside. The item needed for entrance is a VIP pass. Other rooms which require an item are: Ninja Hideout, Captain's Quarters, Secret Laboratory, HQ, Command Room, Fire Dojo and Underwater Room. *Some penguins here pretended to be hair stylists by standing behind the stool and asking people to come up. Using words, they would shampoo, rinse, condition, and dry your hair. Some would even put jewelry on the penguin if it was a girl. *H2O appears here. *At the Music Jam 2009, you could use your old Backstage Pass (From Music Jam 2008). You could also use your old backstage pass to access the Night Club Rooftop. *It has returned two times. *It was the first party room ever to return. *There is a backstage in the stage, althougth it can only be accessed during Penguin Play Awards by Members. *It is returning for the Music Jam 2010. SWF *The SWF of the Back Stage of 2009 Category:Places Category:Temporary Rooms Category:Club Penguin Category:The Party Rooms